Present Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) ribbon cables are 25 or 50 millimeters center-to-center spacing using standard gauge wire for use with an Insulation Displacement Cable (IDC) compliant press through connectors in accordance with the SCSI Peripheral Interface specification 3 (SPI 3). Current designs do not allow such a cable to be utilized with a Very High Density Cable Interconnect (VHDCI) connector using a ribbon cable without requiring a printed wiring board (PWB) card as a mount for the VHDCI connector. Thus, there lies a need for a SCSI compliant ribbon cable that is capable of utilizing a VHDCI connector. Furthermore, there lies a need for a pin array structure of such a connector that is capable of piercing the insulation of the ribbon cable having a higher conductor density and a tighter wire pitch so that each pin of the array robustly contacts a respective one conductor of the ribbon cable.